Hexenjagd
by Roadkill2580
Summary: In order to bring the one she loves to full power, Kagome sacrifices herself to darkness. Dark, KuronueKagome oneshot IYYYH


_**Hexenjagd**_

_Im Morgenrot beim ersten Sonnenschein wirst du bereits die Asche sein. Vom Winde verweht man dich nie vergisst weil du eine Hexe bist. Des Teufels Ausgeburt. Brennen soll sie. Verdammt bis in die Ewigkeit...  
Fahr zur Holle..._

Hexenjagd, E Nomine

OooooO

Kagome glared at the violet eyes that stared at her from the shadows. That damnable bat youkai had been following her for weeks now, whispering in her ear sinisterly. She growled in frustration.

" What do you want?" Kagome hissed. She could feel him smirk.

" I just need your help, Kagome-chan. I wish to return to my full strength, and with your help, it will be so," the voice, Kuronue, Kagome had asked for his name once, said. Kagome scoffed.

" I would I help someone like you? You'd probably slaughter me the moment you were at full power once more, if I decided to help you," Kagome snapped. Kuronue chuckled darkly.

" Do you really think so lowly of me, Kagome-chan? I know better than to bite the hand that feeds me," Kuronue replied. Kagome scowled.

" I'm still not going to help you. Who knows what havoc you would cause as soon as you were free of this miserable state you're in. No, we are all safer without you. I'm warning you now, Kuronue, if you ever approach me again, it'll be the very end of your sorry hide," Kagome threatened. The priestess stalked off, leaving Kuronue in dark amusement.

So she wanted to do things the difficult way, did she? It was rather unfortunate for Kagome that Kuronue had been able to build some semblance of power in the cursed state he was in. Just enough to perform a spell that would surely sway Kagome's loyalty towards him. Kuronue felt his smirk widen. And perhaps it would give him more than her loyalty.

XhexenjagdX

Kagome stared out into the overwhelming darkness, knowing that Kuronue was out there somewhere. A warm feeling burst in her chest and flowed throughout her body at the thought of him. _'When…when did I begin to feel this way? When did I begin to enjoy our bickering…?'_ Kagome sighed and slumped to the ground before wrapping her arms around her legs. She rested her cheek against the rough cloth of hakama that covered her lower half. _'It's been so long since he's asked me to help him return to full power. Would I…?'_ Kagome stared down at her hands. Would she help a feared youkai thief return to his former glory? Kagome pondered the thought, and realized she would be able to feel his arms around her then. She would be able to feel the full strength of his dark and tainted energy, wrapping around her small form. The thought sent a spark of excitement down her spine, and Kagome shuddered.

" Kagome-chan? Is there something wrong?" Kuronue asked. Kagome turned around.

" And why would you be asking that?" Kagome asked snippily. Only Kuronue knew she was not angry; he couldn't detect any edge in her tone of voice.

" I saw you shivering," he said. Kagome rolled her eyes but patted the grass next to her. Kuronue's ghostly form settled beside her. Kagome cast her eyes to the night sky, before falling on her back. _'The stars are so much more prettier here than in Tokyo…'_

" Isn't it pretty?" Kagome sighed. Kuronue glanced to the sky before shrugging.

" I never really noticed," Kuronue replied. His eyes turned to Kagome, regarding her intently. The priestess ignored his stare and began searching for the constellations.

" Kagome-chan…" Kuronue started, " I've asked you before, and I want to ask you again, will you help me back to power?" Kuronue questioned. Kagome faced the youkai. His eyes seemed so sincere, and they were very pretty. Kagome found herself disinclined to turn him down. So she didn't.

" Of course, Kuronue. Of course I'll help you," Kagome said, smiling softly. Something in Kagome screamed in defiance, told her violently that she was doing the wrong thing, but she ignored it. She was, after all, in love. She turned back to the stars and failed to see Kuronue's dark smirk of triumph.

XhexenjagdX

_" Bone for bone," _

He required her to find one of the hunters that had torn his body from the living plane and take a large bone from him, preferably his spine. He had found her an elegant dagger and declared that the dagger and Kagome's and Kuronue's own power and some ingredients was all that was required for the spell to work. He hadn't elaborated on all of the "ingredients", but Kagome was willing to bet that each was as gory as the last. Kagome sucked in a breath and steeled herself. She approached the youkai, one she knew to be one of the hunters.

" Hello," she purred. He ignored her. Kagome continued to smile in what she hoped was a seductive manner as she sidled up next to the youkai.

" Wench, if you don't-" there was a sickening squelching sound as Kagome's dagger was plunged into the youkai's eye and pushed into his brain. Blood spurted from his eye socket. He had never seen it coming. Kagome grimaced at the feel of blood running down her arm. Kagome yanked the dagger out and glanced around. All the youkai were oblivious to their comrade's death. Of course, it helped that they were drunk out of their minds. Kagome heaved as she pulled the body out of the pub.

When she was safely hidden in the shadows, Kagome flipped the body over and stuck the dagger into his back before dragging it down. She did it over and over again until there was a glint of white; his spine. Kagome reached into the corpse with her small hands and gently pulled out the bone, mindful not to snap it. Kagome tucked the now crimson dagger away and began to the trek home, a glistening red spine held in her bloodied hands.

Kagome crept into the darkened forest and found Kuronue easily enough. She proudly presented him with the first ingredient; the bone. She laid it gently on the ground, like a mother would place her child in its crib.

" Now for a little power…" Kuronue whispered. Kagome let her power flow through her fingertips and into the bone with a small bit of Kuronue's to direct it. She never noticed it's darkening color. When they finished, the spine, along with Kagome's energy, had regenerated an entire skeleton. Wing-like structures protruded from the spine, and the skeleton was roughly the same height as Kuronue's misty form.

_'Bone for bone.'_

XhexenjagdX

_" A heart for a heart,"_

Kuronue needed a youkai heart. The heart of a youkai who was like Kuronue and could hold a human like appearance. Well, that was easy enough. Kagome knew lots of youkai like that. She just needed to find one who was so blindingly trustful that they would miss the flash of her blade before their death. A grim smile spread across her face. She knew just the one.

" Sister Kagome! What are you doing out here?" Ginta asked. Kagome smiled sweetly.

" I wanted to talk to Kouga. Alone," she said. Ginta and Hakkaku nodded and sped off to retrieve their leader. Kagome knew when they had succeeded in their mission when a small tornado sped her way. Kagome faced it fearlessly and without nervousness. This…this was all for Kuronue. Kouga greeted Kagome heartily, and she plastered a false smile over her face. Youkai and human stepped closer, and Kagome fingered the dagger hidden in the folds of her clothing. Kouga moved to embrace Kagome, but stopped suddenly, a choked sound escaping him. Kagome's dagger sank further into his throat.

" Why…?" he gasped. His eyes rolled into the back of his eyes and collapsed to the ground, dead. Kagome bent down and methodically carved out his heart. It was warm and still beating. Kagome turned and began her trek back to Kuronue. She didn't look back. Somehow, it felt as if she was leaving a piece of herself behind.

Kuronue was pleased when she showed him Kouga's heart. It would become his now. Kagome nestled the lump of muscle right where it should be in the skeleton made from the hunter's spine. Kuronue once more directed Kagome's energy as she rebuilt Kuronue's cardiovascular and muscle systems. It was a strange sight, but it empowered Kagome. _'I'm doing this…I'm powerful…'_ Behind Kagome, Kuronue smirked as he became one step closer to having a body once more.

_'A heart for a heart.'_

XhexenjagdX

_"Blood for blood,"_

Kuronue had said this shortly after Kagome had secured his new heart. Kagome glanced up at him with wide eyes. Kuronue didn't need this from a particular source, he just needed blood. Lots of it. Kagome glanced back down at the half-made body. It looked strange. It had veins, but was lacking the blood that filled them. She looked back at Kuronue. It didn't matter if she was making the body for him, or if she would eventually become his eternal lover. Kagome wanted to be with him **_always._** When he slept, when he stole, when he screwed youkai whores, when he ate, when he bathed, it didn't matter. Kagome raised the dagger. Blood gushed from her wrists in rivers of crimson, spilling over the half-made body. She drizzled some into the body's mouth, poured it over veins and muscles, and dripped it over the heart. There was no spot left untouched by her blood. A feeling of delight crept into Kagome. She would be with Kuronue for forever. Even her pathetically short human life wouldn't get into the way, because her life's blood would be what Kuronue's heart would be pumping throughout his body **_for the rest of his life._**

Kuronue once more began to direct a dizzy Kagome's power. The body soaked up the blood like a sponge. The red liquid disappeared and filled the veins. Kuronue stared at Kagome as she fainted, blood still leaking from her body. He knew exactly what she was trying to do. In a moment of kindness, he repaired her damaged wrists.

_'Blood for blood.'_

XhexenjagdX

_"Flesh for flesh,"_

Kuronue was a bat youkai. It would only make sense that he would need the skin of a bat to cover his new body once more. Kagome picked her through the cave, grimacing at the feces on the ground. She was as silent as a human could be, cautious not to startle the bats. Stretching up as far as she could, Kagome grasped one. It squeaked loudly in her hand and Kagome fled the cave.

Once outside and safe, Kagome turned to the squealing animal in her hands. Its struggling was annoying her. There was no way she could get its skin with it writhing like that. So she killed it. She then began to carefully cut the skin away from its body, determined to make it perfect. If she didn't, she would simply go back and get another bat for Kuronue. After all, everything had to be perfect for him. Kagome's eyes glinted maniacally.

Kagome returned to the forest and found Kuronue resting near the body, gazing at it intently. She presented the skin to him proudly. He nodded in acknowledgement, and Kagome didn't bother to stop the giddiness in her chest. She placed the skin over the chest of the body, and together, they began to stretch the skin over the body, covering organs, muscles, veins, and other things contained within the body. She didn't notice that her energy that was once pink was now black. Kagome slumped back, content yet exhausted. Kagome glanced at Kuronue. His handsome face was alight with dark glee, and Kagome found the mood infectious. They stared at the body that resembled a corpse in happiness, their goal just within reach.

_'Flesh for flesh.'_

XhexenjagdX

_"A life for a life,"_

Kuronue needed a life sacrificed to the body so that the body would be alive once more. The attraction of a live body without a soul would draw his own into the body, and he would live once more. Kuronue preferred the life of a young child to that of someone older.

" If it were someone older, then there would be a shorter period of life before death. While my energy will lengthen the life to that which is proper for a youkai, it would still be longer if a child were sacrificed," he had said.

Kagome smiled softly at the child by her side. She gently tugged her along, leading her closer and closer to the body-that-resembled-a-corpse. Kagome grinned inwardly. They were so close. Just this last thing…

They stepped into the clearing. The child stared at the body with terrified curiousity, then back at Kagome, who was removing the dagger. Her eyes widened, and she stumbled away from Kagome.

" P-please, Kagome-sama…d-don't kill me…" she begged. Kagome hesitated. Something inside of her screamed that this was wrong, killing an innocent child. _'But this is for Kuronue, my love…'_ Kagome stood frozen, poised over the child, dagger high in the air. _Don'tdoitdon'tdoitdon'tdoitdon'tdoit!_ Sweat rolled down the side of Kagome's face and she steeled herself. _'For Kuronue…'_ The dagger came down.

_'A life for a life.'_

XhexenjagdX

It was just Kagome's luck that a traveling priestess was coming through Edo just as Kagome herself was stumbling back into her hut as the sun settled on the horizon. The priestess, Junko, narrowed her eyes at the pale form of Kagome. Pleasantries were exchanged between the dark priestess who once was pure and the priestess who was still pure. Kagome showed Junko a guest hut where she could stay before she retired for the night. Junko stared after Kagome before going to a village man.

" That girl, Kagome…can you not sense it?" Junko asked.

" Sense what?"

" She has turned to the dark arts. She is nothing more than a witch, a dark priestess," Junko said conspiratorily. The man turned to another at his side, brows furrowed. Kagome-sama had been looking pale lately, and Natsuko had not returned with Kagome from their walk in the forest. The man's face became set.

" Get more men. Have the women prepare the pyre," he said. Junko's face became grim. Another lost priestess, this one to herself. Such a shame. Junko watched as seven men dragged a screaming Kagome from the hut, priestess robes still hanging from her body.

" He'll kill you! He'll kill you all for this! He won't let this go unpunished! You all will pay!" Kagome raved, a crazed gleam in her eyes.

" He loves me, and his wrath will rain down on this village for your crimes against me!" Kagome shouted hoarsely. Junko stepped forward.

" Silence witch! Do not bring down your petty curses to this village! It is you who is in the wrong! How long have you committed this treachery? How long have you danced with the devil? I can sense the darkness within you, do not dare lie to me, witch!" Junko said strongly, purifying the dark curses flung towards the villagers. Kagome screamed in outrage as she was tied to the post and the straw at her feet lit with blazing flames. She continued shouting, promising death for all the villagers by the hands of her lover, who was no doubt a youkai. Junko watched, frowning. _'So a youkai really was the cause to the death of another priestess…'_ Unknown to Junko, Kuronue watched from the shadows, and strange feeling gripping his heart-that-was-not-his. His eyes stung, before he turned away to the sight of Kagome burning to death.

_'I'll see you in hell, Kagome-chan.'_

OooOooOooOooOooOoo

_During the sunrise of the first sun shine you will have already become ashes. The wind blows you away so you will never forget, because you are a witch. Born of the Devil. You shall burn. Damned for all of eternity...  
Go to hell..._

Witch Hunt, E Nomine

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. The song Hexenjagd belongs to E Nomine. Hexenjagd means Witch Hunt.


End file.
